Weak
by LetSparksFly
Summary: "We're like fire and Gasoline, i'm no good for you, you're no good for me." Squeal to Gypsy Soul. Loosely based on the song Tomorrow by Chris Young. One-shot.


**Okay so…this is the sequel to Gypsy Soul, I would advise you to read that first if you haven't and I just have to say this is way WAY overdue and I am so sorry for that. Gypsy Soul was based on the song Colder Weather by Zac Brown Band and this one is loosely based off the song Tomorrow by Chris Young. I hope you like it and please Review. **

**(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. **

* * *

**Weak**

He was weak. He was always weak when it came to her. She was what consumed his thoughts and haunted his dreams. He always said it, but did he ever really mean it? Of course he did, he was just weak. How could he be so damn weak all the time? He blamed those soulful black eyes. The ones that made his chest tighten and his stomach clinch the minute he saw them. He always left but he always came back and it wasn't good for either of them that he _always_ came back.

Her lips were just so sweet; he craved the taste of them. Maybe it was bad of him to admit but he was never truly full without a simple taste of those lips. Her skin was so soft; he had the burning need to touch it. He could never quite sleep right at night without the feel of that soft skin beneath his fingers. Her smile was his shining light in all the darkness; he had to see it. He could never pull himself from the dark without picturing that beautiful smile.

He isn't good for her, she isn't good for him. All that ever came from them was tears and sorrow, heartbreak at its best. So why did he insist on stopping every damn time? Today is his day. He knows it. He won't stop, not this time. It was time for him to man up and stop being so weak when it came to her. She didn't deserve what he did to her. But he couldn't possibly leave off like this could he? No of course not.

….

He left again, and you would think that this heart ache time after time would finally wake her up to the fact she needed better but all it ever did was make her want him more. She would never turn him away, she was in too deep and she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get out. One day she hoped to find a man who made her as happy as he did, who made her feel the way he did. When she finds that man she'll be damned if she lets anyone or anything take him from her.

Maybe it was her that made him leave. But how could it possibly be her if he always returns? Was there someone else? Someone better? Was his whole life a lie? Was he secretly married with children and everything? She wanted a baby. She's always wanted a baby, she envied new moms. Getting to take care of such a sweet creation. To have a baby she would need a man, a man who didn't leave and come back, and a man who would stay with her stay till the very end. She needed a man who could be there to watch the baby grow up. But how could she find a man like that when that man wouldn't be _him_?

She couldn't, not when every man in some way or another reminded her of him. Though he didn't see it she considered him to be perfect. Something so perfect it was heartbreaking and that's all he was to her, a consistent heart break that she couldn't escape and she did try…she really did but how could she resist something so perfect?

….

Her mother told her time after time that what he did to her was cruel, that she needed to move on and meet a good man. Her mother was convinced this man she waited for, for weeks and months at a time was something truly evil and when she looked at her with those matching black eyes and she saw the disapproval and the shame, it made her want to cry. But she sucked it up and held her head high, there was nothing her mother could say that could change her mind, not this time.

Her sister on the other hand never spoke of him when he wasn't there and for that she was grateful. It wasn't like her sister liked him much more than her mother but she knew her boundaries and knew when not to cross them. Anything involving Phillip Brooks was never up for discussion and her sister seemed to be the only one who got that.

So after much thought on the matter (and she did mean much as in a good months thought) her sister is the one she goes to, to tell her of her plan to finally leave the man who owned her heart and though she thought her sister would be happy the older women frowns at her. "Rach…are you sure that is such a good idea? I mean you love that man, obviously you _love_ that man and believe me when I tell you, you'll never find anything that compares to that feeling again…"

"I thought about it…I have to do this, if I ever plan on being happy…" The younger girl mutters and she gives no chance for her sister to change her mind before she leaves the house and there's a look in her sisters eyes, a look so full of sorrow for the young couple, it was a mistake…and she couldn't be the only one who saw it.

….

He shows up, not even with in the first two weeks of her decision does he show up and at first sight, she can't do it and it pisses her off so much, no one could possibly understand how mad at herself she really was as she watches him sleep and she finds herself wondering how long he would be staying this time.

When he wakes she gets her answer. One night. Last night was his only night with her. His sister is getting married and he promised to make it in time for the wedding because his sister had begged him to come and oh my god she shouldn't be so mad because weddings were nice and they were for times of celebration but she is mad. So very mad because he's doing it again. He's looking at her with those beautiful hazel eyes that she dreams about every night and he's apologizing over and over again that he can't stay with her. Only this time she doesn't want to hear it, she can't bear to hear it, not again.

So she walks away, back down the hall way of her small two bedroom house and he watches her wondering exactly what she was doing because she's never walked away from him before. When she's turns she's got one hand on her open bedroom door and one hand clinched at her side. "You can let yourself out." She mutters before slamming the door much harder than she intended.

She listens and listens closely. She can hear his footsteps but they weren't coming closer like she wished, they were getting further away and she hears the front door open then nothing. There is no sound and for a moment she thinks that maybe he changed his mind and that he wasn't going to leave this time. The door closes and she's left alone. She knows she's alone because she can feel the weight of his absents as if with his leaving he had taken with him her ability to breathe so she slides her back down her closed bedroom door and stares at dark wooden floors but she wasn't going to cry. Not this time.

….

He returns close to 3 weeks later and she feels a bit disappointed to see him but it's drowned out by the fact that she realize he came back even after she walked away from him he still came back.

"How was the wedding?" Her voice is soft barely above a mutter and she wonders briefly if he heard her because he doesn't answer at first, he just lays there stroking her dark auburn red hair.

He always loved her hair it was so soft and smelled of something that could only be Rachelle. He barely remembers his sister's wedding because honestly he wasn't fully there. His mind hadn't quite gone back to Chicago with him. He couldn't help but think there was something wrong. Rachelle had never walked away from him, there was something off about the last time they saw each other and he couldn't say he felt much different laying there with her. There was something on her mind. "There were a lot of tears a lot of white, typical wedding…Is there something on your mind?"

She sighs because she didn't want to talk about it right now. This was nice just the two of them laying there. It was always nice like this. Of course every nice thing had to come to an end at some point right? But she was going to try and make this last.

"It's not important right now." There's part of him that wants to protest but he was afraid. Afraid of what exactly was bothering her so much, so he places a kiss to her forehead and closes his eyes, he wasn't going to push the matter.

….

He stays three days. Three days where it's seems like the days are easier to get through but the three days have to come to an end as much as she prays that they won't and he has his duffle bag hanging on his shoulder and his car keys in his hand as he stands at the front door staring back at her as she can do nothing but stare at him.

"I guess…I guess I'll see you when you come back…" He takes a deep breath. "I don't know when that well be." She nods slightly, she feels sick. "I know…" Nodding he leaves the house and she's left staring at the front door for all of 10 seconds.

She can barely register what she's doing as she swings the front door open. "Wait, Phil wait!" He stops, his hand is on the handle of the car door and he sucks in a deep breath. "You asked me if something was on my mind the night you got here and I told you it wasn't important at the moment, well I can't help but feel that now it is important." He turns; his duffle bag has fallen from his shoulder and was laying a few inches away from his feet. "I can't do this anymore."

He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and closes his eyes because this was it, the moment he had been dreading for so long. "I love you Phil, I really do. So much but I can't deal with the reality that you don't love me the way I love you…" He shakes his head and with a few long strides he reaches her and he pulls her to him, kissing her with everything he had left and of course just like the many times he had kissed her before everything around them seemed to fade away and all he could feel was her, all he could scenes was her.

Pulling away he brushes the few strands of dark hair away from her face before resting his hand on her porcelain cheek. "I do love you Rachelle, I love you so much." As more of a reflex she leans into his hand closing her eyes.

"If you loved me you stay with me, you wouldn't leave me." She places her small hand on top of her his much larger hand, wrapping her fingers around his hand and pulling it away from her face. "I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore. It's just so hard. I'm sorry." She places his hand back at his side before letting go. "Will you ever give me another chance?" A tear slips down her porcelain cheek. "You'll never change."

* * *

_**So there it is. The squeal to Gypsy Soul, I have decided that I would make one more one shot to follow this one. So I hope you enjoyed the story of Phil and Rachelle so far and I will post the last piece as soon as I can. Review please. **_


End file.
